


You're the Best

by Litai123



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litai123/pseuds/Litai123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote by 11/02/2014<br/>5-0马尔默赛后的奖♂励</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Best

他们在这个房间里呆了将近一整天。

被潮热的空气包围着，脱下的衣物放置得四处都是，垃圾桶里还能看见几个被丢弃的已使用过的安全套。

“还可以继续吗？”

“嗯。”

科克回答着垂下了头。他被束住了双眼和双手，动弹不得，只能靠身体的被接触寻求快感。“放松。”曼朱基奇跪在身后，揉捏着他丰满的臀瓣，另一只手把他的肩膀往后拉，性器在入口摩擦了几下便挺了进去，并不需要多余的润滑，但甬道在多次侵入后还是显得紧窄。

“真没想到还可以坚持到第六次啊。”格列兹曼理了理自己的发型，往前挪了几步到科克的正面，望着分不清是谁的精液和汗渍在西班牙人的脸上和胸膛上混浊在一起，“不过我们正是这样计划的。”

“没错，不过这让我怀疑起你在场上的体力会不会就是这样练出来的，Koke？”

“才不是……”科克扭过头去想为自己辩护，但随后一记重重的顶入让他的声音颤了颤，也打断了思绪，“哈，轻点……”

格列兹曼用手捏住科克的下巴使他的头转过来面向自己：“那就专心点享受。”手指从下划过对方的腰线到乳头肆意地揉捏。“Anto...”他受到突如其来的刺激把嘴微微张开叫唤着，轻喘的声音让格列兹曼忍不住吻上了他。

几次下来曼朱基奇能够很快地找到科克体内的敏感点，交合出淫（和谐）靡的声响，而热切地与格列兹曼唇舌交缠的后者明显有些透不过气来。法国前锋满足地打量着科克通红的脸，俯下头舔咬他红肿的乳粒，把两人的分身握在一起套弄着。此时，房间里只充斥着三人的吟叫。

“你果然在床上也是个优等生……不对吗？”曼朱基奇粗重的呼吸打在科克耳边，他抓住中场的头发加速下体的冲击，得到的是对方更高亢的回应。

“Mandzu… Enséñame por favor…”

“该死……我就知道你喜欢这样！”

——在轻声的请求下克罗地亚人又一次陷入疯狂之中。

 

※

这次高潮等待的时间比前几次都要久，在三人各自释放之际，科克疲惫地瘫倒在格列兹曼怀里。

“辛苦了。”格列兹曼奖励般地亲吻他的额头，“你这家伙，射得都已经只剩前列腺液了啊。”

他帮科克解绑，抬头望了眼正在处理安全套的曼朱基奇：“唔，刚才我多加进去的两根手指会不会让他太受不了了。”

“嗯？你可以等他清醒过来的时候再问他。”对方看起来心情不错，伸出手揉了揉那个助攻自己破门的男孩的脑袋：“不过他可是最棒的……各种意义上。”

这便是科克在昏睡前能听到的最后一句话了，随后他扬起了嘴角。


End file.
